


For Sake Of Progression

by illusion_flight



Category: lynch.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazuki was up day and night. Literally. He did his private research about the whole thing and he couldn´t sleep because of it. And so he decided the steps need to be taken. But first he had to tell the rest of the band and ask for help. Did he really get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sake Of Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Originally written July 29th, 2009.

_In lynch.´s practice room, 11 p.m._

Hazuki was standing with his back to a big, round table in the corner of his band´s studio. He seemed to be rather lost in his thoughts, that´s how other members found him when they entered the room after a small break before some last arrangements they were planning to do before they would be leaving home. When the man sensed their presence, he spun sharply on his heel. His face reflected deep brooding.

Reo gave him a questioning look and his eyebrow rose in a silent wonder. The vocalist only cleared his throat and then signalled to the others to take their seats around the table with one swift move of his tattooed arm. Asanao, the drummer, shook his head and smiled. Yusuke, the younger guitarist, only yawned and threw his tired torso onto the closest chair.

 

“My dear members!”

Hazuki began his obviously very well and carefully thought out speech.

“I gathered you here now, at this late night hour before we finish, because I feel a rather unpleasant concern about the future of our band. Of course we can all clearly see our popularity rising with quite a steady tempo, but I can´t help thinking it´s not quick and durable enough. What about you? Don´t you think so too?”

And dark haired man looked at his friends with a musing gaze. However, everyone knew this was only a rhetorical question and for the sake of keeping the right atmosphere of this utterly ridiculous meeting, they all stayed silent, patiently waiting for their vocalist to continue with his words. After all everyone knew him too well to do anything else.

“I can see you think the same.”

He continued knowingly.

“And that´s why…” Hazuki suddenly stopped speaking again and made a dramatic gesture with his index finger sticking out to the heavens in some kind of a quiet warning that now everything was about to come, “…I did my own small, private research about the whole situation.”

Now it was clear that Reo was more than amused by the whole reason of their meeting and he stated without any shame.

“So, that´s what you´ve been doing during all those nights. And then you wonder why the show hosts in all of those programs you have been going to ask if you are alright.”

Hazuki ignored the older man´s remark gracefully and went on with his explanations.

“Yes, I did it at the expense of my own free time, but hey, you all know I care about lynch...”

This sentence made even half dead Yusuke chuckle and the man shifted a bit in his seat looking up from his lap at his friend standing in front of the table.

“And what did you find out?”

Asanao asked and supported his chin with his hand.

“Well, I was quite surprised.”

All of a sudden Hazuki shook every bit of his theatrical behaviour off and desperately slid down to the last vacant chair right next to Reo. He put his face into his palms and gabbled something. No one could really hear him, it was said too quickly and the man´s hands were blocking all sounds coming out of his mouth.

“Again, please. We can´t hear you.”

Reo punched him into his arm with a fist.

Hazuki lifted his head up and spoke up.

“Guys, we are just too hardcore!”

“What?”

The rest of the band exclaimed as one and in that same moment the door to the room flung open and Junji, lynch.´s support bassist, walked inside waving his hand and bringing blast of fresh, night air.

“Hi, guys! I have been on my way home and I happened to be passing studios, so I decided to drop by for a minute. I knew you would still be here.”

One look was enough for him to understand that something was going on.

“Am I missing out on something?”

Hazuki again drowned his face to his palms and under his hair.

“What?”

The support´s eyes widened.

“We were discussing our rather hardcore nature and shaky future.”

Asanao answered his question with a mysterious grin.

“Just sit down somewhere. Hazu will eventually finish this.”

The long haired man added placidly.

And so Junji sat on the floor as close to the table as possible and fixed his eyes on the self pitying vocalist. Finally Hazuki rose his head again and sighed heavily. He fished a pack of cigarettes out of a pocket of his trousers and grabbed a lighter which Yusuke handed him immediately.

“Thanks.”

And he inhaled deeply with an apparent relief. He relaxed his flexed muscles and leaned back on his chair.

“I prepared the tables…. I know, I know you don´t understand what I am talking about, but before you dismiss my idea, hear me out completely, please.”

Hazuki´s face became serious and everyone just started feeling the same way. Suddenly this became a critical issue which had to be discussed. Yes, it seemed to be a question of very big importance, a question of the band´s progression.

 

However, Reo interrupted the awkward silence by punching their vocalist second time.

“We are listening. Now could you please tell us already? We still have some work to do.”

Hazuki threw a terrified glance towards him.

“I …”

He gasped, but then he got hold of his cool head again, straightened and finally set to explaining.

“Well, first of all I need to know if you know what “fanfiction” is, my friends. Have you ever heard of it?”

But everyone looked puzzled except Yusuke who shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

“So, you know.”

The dark haired vocalist whispered and horror appeared in his eyes.

“It´s only because of my girlfriend. She told me about it not so long ago. She even reads it from time to time.”

The younger answered and then a strange smile appeared on his face.

“I did it once…or twice as well.”

After Hazuki had heard the other man´s confession he looked like he wasn´t far from fainting.

“How could you?”

“It wasn´t us!”

Yusuke quickly added oddly and went on.

“That was some other band. I just wanted to know what she was talking about. And to be honest….those were some quite funny conceptions. Just imagine you are a gay and…”

“What? Again WHAT?”

His talking was again broken up by shocked voices of Reo and Asanao.

“Oh, guys, come on, don´t be so close-minded.”

Now Yusuke was almost laughing, his tired eyes sparkling with mischief.

“OK, so just imagine you are gay and all you can do is to think about how badly you want to fuck one of your bandmates. So that is fanfiction.”

“I wanted to explain in more gentle way, but Yusuke got ahead of me. And I guess his description was vivid enough for you to understand now. To put it easy, female fans like to write these so called fanfictions. They write it and enjoy it a lot I would say, I found countless proofs of it in a form of internet forums. Here I prepared the list of the biggest ones.”

And Hazu handed a few sheets of paper attached together with the pins to each member.

“Gentlemen, these are the statistics. These are the real numbers. These are the facts which make me so uneasy.”

The man stood up from his chair and started circling the table, casting vulture glimpses at everyone. Every time he passed Junji, he unconsciously kicked him, tripped on him, he was too focused on what he was about to say next to notice the bassist was sitting where he was.

“On the second paper you can find lists of bands which are most frequently written. Those bands are really popular in Visual Kei music industry here. Also they are not ….really…. hardcore. And yes, as you can see, we are not even on the list!”

The rest of the men in the room heaved a sighs of alleviation. Yusuke wiped an imaginary sweat away from his forehead and Asanao adjusted a scarf wrapped around his head nervously. Reo spoke up again.

“That´s a good thing, isn´t it? It means people actually like our music and they discuss these things more than anything else. Like our appearance or …or our possible homosexual preferences.”

Asanao gave out a small squeal of approval. Only Junji stayed silent and nothing could be read out of his face.

 

“NO! It´s not a good thing…. Can´t you see? Look at the second table again. Those bands are really popular.”

“So, that means that if we become popular too, they will start writing that fanfiction thing about us too. Now….do you really want me to ask you what I am about to ask you?”

Reo questioned Hazuki with still very obvious scornful look in his eyes. But the vocalist only smirked and didn´t even stopped walking around the table.

“So, do you really want them to write it about us??? Because if no, then I don´t see the point of this debate.”

“Oh, you still don´t get it.”

.  
.  
.

“I get it!”

Junji exclaimed all of a sudden.

“See! He gets it.”

Hazuki reasoned, but then he turned his head to the hole-eared bassist and asked him.

“Do you really get it?”

Yusuke was now almost lying on the table as he was trying to defeat a seizure of a hysteric laughter which overcame him in the meantime. And Asanao couldn´t really resist pointing out a clear matter of fact.

“No wonder, Hazuki. After all he is a bassist too.”

This comment caused even Reo to start laughing and now the whole room was echoing with their chortle.

“I will remember this, guys.”

Hazuki said with mournful voice.

“But…you”

Reo started speaking again. He wasn´t able to finish the sentence though. Tears came into his eyes, it was hilarious.

 

However, the support bassist decided it was time to stop this awful mockery. He stood up and walked to Hazuki, grabbing his hands into both of his.

“But I really understand, my friend.”

Then he withdrew his hands and clapped a few times and shouted at the laughing stock sitting around the table.

“Oh, guys, don´t be silly! Try to think about it. If they write it about all the popular bands…then doesn´t it work also … the opposite way?”

It seemed like Junji truly got what Hazuki was talking about. The vocalist put an arm around his shoulders and grinned in victory.

“Yes, EXACTLY!”

Everyone´s smile froze as they heard these words, trying to comprehend what those two were blabbering about, trying to suppress bad feeling about what was now about to come.

 

“Now, I have a plan. And I am going to make it come true no matter what. And because you are the members of lynch. too, I want you to participate in this and help me to decide and ….eventually volunteer for what I am about to put into practice. Now turn to page three, please.”

No one dared not to obey and all of them looked down at the last page of the material Hazuki had prepared. If someone had been looking that moment, he would have not seen only three very tired men, sitting behind the table, but also three men with their jaws dropped almost to their feet, the veins on their temples pulsing in a wordless astonishment. They were speechless. There was another list on the paper. This time the members could clearly see their own names scribbled on it, paired up in weird combinations with small “xs” between each pair of the names.

“These are all possible so called “pairings” in our band. Why did I do this? Just try to understand, please! I am going to write a few of these ….fanfictions…myself to see what is going to happen. If my theory about this all is true, then I think our popularity will increase in a very short time.”

“And here I thought he was kidding.”

Reo cheeped startled.

“But now there is no doubt he has gone mad. Let´s run for our lives, guys. Maybe he will be back to normal tomorrow.”

And he wanted to stand up and leave the practice room, but Hazuki reached for his shoulders and pushed him back to the chair.

“Oh, Reo, come on. Just think about it. We won´t lose anything.”

“Our man pride and dignity?”

Asanao asked humorously.

“You are the one to talk.”

Hazuki spitted out annoyed. For Asanao it was a punch under his belt. However, it looked like they were all against Hazuki. Oh, well….maybe except Junji. At least one he could rely on. But still he wasn´t a regular member, only the support. And Hazuki wasn´t such a badass to do something like this without an approval from the rest of his band. Asanao seemed to be offended for a while, but then he came back to his “whatever” attitude and stated.

“Well, I don´t care. I mean…I won´t be reading it. I seriously have no intention. And if you feel some personal dissatisfaction with our popularity and you think this will help, then do what you think is right. I won´t oppose.”

“Now, that´s a man speaking.”

The vocalist stroke the drummer´s ego for praise. He was delighted that another one was on his side.

 

“Now you two.”

He turned his attention to two guitarists.

“But what about my girlfriend?”

Yusuke asked.

“I am sure she will understand, besides what the fuck is the problem? She should know the best. That you ….don´t like boys at all, shouldn´t she?”

The young guitarist turned red at once, coughed a bit and then nodded in a silent agreement.  
“I hope she does know that….I mean, yesterday we ….”

“OK, that´s enough. We don´t really need to hear that, do we?”

Reo interrupted his fellow worker. But he was slowly giving up. This was just too exhausting.

“And what are you expecting us to do?”

He asked coldly.

“Choose the pairings.”

And Hazuki flashed his best smile at the group sitting in front of him. In the meantime Junji was looking to the ground, trying to look as much invisible as possible. He knew the rest of the band would lynch him for this later, he knew it was his fault Hazuki continued with his proposal. He was the one who seconded his idea. And now he would have to take responsibility for his deeds. He was sure he was going to suffer greatly. He wasn´t that broken by this knowledge though. Actually he was quite enjoying the whole situation, it cracked him up.

“Like…you want us to volunteer for your twisted ideas? You want to use US?”

“Yes, I do want that. I want your agreement. I told you, I won´t do anything without you saying “OK” to it.”

“So then, the problem is solved. We all say “NO” to it.”

Reo tried to save a nearing catastrophe for the last time.

“No, you can´t say “NO”! Now choose it!”

Hazuki screamed, he was half mad now. The clock hanging on the wall was showing it was past midnight. He didn´t think this was going to be that difficult.

“Guys, I am sure you worry about lynch., so please don´t hesitate.”

“Yes, we do Hazuki, but we all thought you want us to shave or something when you said we were too hardcore.”

Reo sighed and flung the papers to the middle of the table.

“If you want to write it, then I don´t care. But I am against you using me in there. I am not in the state when I could bear knowing that someone is reading about me being raped by one of you or the other way around. I am old. I want my peace now.”

And the guitarist threw his arms into the air in the helpless gesture. The other guitarist reacted to this.

“Hazuki, I think I have found the solution. Just use yourself, that way you needn´t even have to ask us. And then….you see, there, Junji is so supportive and all. I think you two will do. Actually I think you will be a great couple. What do you think, Asanao?”

The drummer tried to hide his snide smile as he answered.

“Definitely. I think you solved it all, Yusuke.”

 

Hazuki´s smile faded away as quick as it came. He had never thought his friends and band mates would be so much against it. But what could he do? He asked them to decide and they actually did. How could he think they would sacrifice themselves? Really, they did the most expected move, they made a victim out of him.

“Those who want Hazuki and Junji to be the pair, just raise your hand to the air.”  
Reo proposed. And there were four hands in the air.

 _Wait! What? Four?_

Hazuki turned his head towards Junji standing next to him. His hand was floating in the air.

“Are you mad?”

He gave his disagreement with the state of things away.

“Am not. You wanted a volunteer. I am one. And you as a person who made all this up should participate too. After all we care about lynch. the same.”

Junji replied and patted the vocalist´s back friendly a few times.

 

“OK, I will do it. I hope you are all satisfied.”

Hazu growled.

“Oh, we are. In the end I might even read one of those if you write it.”

Asanao said amused.

“Oh, I will do it, will do it.”

The dark headed vocalist repeated. He decided to stick to his plan, he wouldn´t betray himself by giving up halfway. Besides the issue of progression was still a serious one.

“But Hazu, I would seriously want to know how you are going write it. I mean, …I don´t doubt your writing skills, but what experiences do you have with ….ehm … gay relationships and ….all that stuff ….going on in them?”

Reo curiously asked for the details.

“I don´t really….”

“Because as far as I know ...you …being all about the girls with the big boobs, just like about that one from the last week you told us about that you brought home and spent some good, wild time with, and with Asanao being such a woman as he is with his Hanako waiting for him at home, and with Yusuke being the only normal one with a steady girlfriend, and finally with me and my two lovely dogs….I seriously don´t know how you are going to describe all of those gay…..yes, all those intimate gay moments between you two. Who will help you? HUH?”

There was a moment of utter silence and then the room burst in an uproar of laughter. Even Hazuki was now sitting on the ground, bending in the middle, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn´t stop laughing, in the end this was totally ridiculous. Only Junji´s face was serene and without any reaction to the current happening in the studio. All of a sudden he spoke up, rose his voice to the maximum for others to hear him properly.

“Well,…”

The band turned their eyes to Junji waiting for what he had to say. And without any hint of embarrassment he stated.

“Well, the two of us might just practice some of it. To find out.”

 

 

Further Notes & crack dictionary:  
 _a bassist_ \- a position in band for a person who is very clumsy, dorky, does lot of stupid, useless things, gets weird and wrong ideas, sometimes this person is able to play bass (no offence to anyone, I am teh bassist myself XD  
 _being hardcore_ \- sporting of bodily hairs  
 _Hanako_ \- Asanao´s white Persian cat  
 _Reo´s dogs_ \- he has 2 dachshunds- Kuon and Towa, they are both cute and hilarious


End file.
